Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoons
by Aidanator
Summary: Just what it sounds like. People rapping against eachother. Please tell us who YOU think won.
1. Jimmy Neutron VS Johnny Test

CARTOON RAP BATTLES!

Jimmy Neutron!

VERSUS!

Johnny Test!

BEGIN!

Jimmy Neutron: Now that show that you're on, what were they thinking ?

Jimmy Neutron is the exact same thing. Now we know who the real genius is, me it's obvious,

when I'm done with this rap you'll be lying un conscious. Whoah! King

Bling Bling pretty much a king with gold chains diamonds wow how

creative! Big fat kid pretty massive. And sisters Mary and Susan?

He thinks they're impressive? Well listen John Test, don't act so ill, I already won, your chance of

winning is killed!

Johnny Test: Now is that hair or is it Dukey's Dukey on your head. And who

are you to say my chance of winning is dead? My raps are boss man, did you get whacked on

your head with a pan? What you're rapping to me is just plain spam.

This rap has just got started and we know who

won, Jimmy Neutron? Is that a pun? This rap is coming off of the back of my

head, unlike the page you're holding, I'll snatch it from you, put it down the paper

shed. You ain't going no more, my show's going strong, you're getting served man, I'll be rapping

all night long.

Jimmy Neutron: So you're Dad's a slacker, I can see you got his genes, talking to

your dog is that your daily routine? I'm the one who has the brains, the raps you're making raps is

just straight out lame. I'm the real rapper bro, so go get a life, instead of going on

your immature show.

Johnny Test: Fine you wanna be like that? A derpy brain washed old street rat?

Bye Bye Jim, looks like you went ker-splat.

WHO WON!?

WHO'S NEXT!

YOU DECIDE!

Now available on iTunes. Haha I was jk lol lol lol it actually ain't.


	2. Spongebob VS Papa Smurf

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

SPONGEBOB!

VERSUS!

PAPA SMURF!

BEGIN!

Papa Smurf: All you are is a sponge, not even an idea. With a really stupid laugh, you resemble diarrhea, from you're big goofy eyes, to your little sissy toes, from your pants to your teeth to your pathetic little nose. I'm the papa of raps, get ready to get served, I'll whack you with a hammer because it's what you deserve, so before you go cry to Sandy, here's a tip, think up some real raps, and put down that script.

Spongebob: I'm boss bro, everybody likes my show, you're a discontinued old school little punk, what a wimp, you have no mind your head is hollow, I got square pants, you got an ugly beard, something wrong with your skin? It's blue, that's weird. Are you one of santa's secret little helpers? You and all your friends have a horrible future.

Papa Smurf: I can see why Krusty Krab, and Squidward get sick of you, you're an arrogant giraffe, about to get sued. You rot kids brains, I'll rip out all your veins, stick them in the trash, your show will be done with, I assure the world will laugh.

Spongebob: Now I'd like you to meet somebody before this battle ends, here I'll introduce you, it's Patrick, my friend.

Patrick: This is a one ticket to pain gramps, so it's gonna hurt, I'll rip off your beard stop being a braggart. I'm gonna win this battle so you can lay back in your chair, come on little wimp, face me if you dare.

WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT!? YOU DECIDE!

Now available on iTunes just kidding lol.


	3. Bedtime Bear VS Rainbow Dash

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

BedTime Bear!

VERSUS!

RAINBOW DASH!

BEGIN!

Rainbow Dash: Go take a rest, while you still can, 'cause I'm gonna win this but then again, it would be fun to see you stutter over every word ya speak, I'm Rainbow Dash honey, your a bear, so weak. Your just an obese elephant, sleeping on a cloud, I would plug your ears honey, Rainbow Dash's getting loud. My raps are incredible unlike yours, they're fictional, I'm boss girl that's literal. Might wanna lose weight cut off all those cheese fries, the instant you start rapping you'll be spitting out some lies!

BedTime Bear: Stop rapping junk girl.

Rainbow Dash: See, STOP LYING!

BedTime Bear: I had to butt in so you would stop your babbling. I'm gonna rap you up miss, you call that a diss? I won't put up with a bad egg such as this. You see, unlike you, I actually care! About a seven year old pony that's unaware. You butt into my raps, I think you were scared, I mean, rapping against me!? Don't even dare! I actually think before I spit out every word. My Little Pony? Isn't that absurd?

Rainbow Dash: Okay so maybe it's absurd, but not to the extent, Care Bears honey? At least my show is decent! I think to. But you don't that's a lie. Now let me introduce you to my homie Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: Hey girly you rapping against my best friend? After this you'll go crying to grumpy bear your boyfriend.

BedTime Bear: Stop drinking gasoline! Little Pinkie Pie! You think you'll win huh? Your not in the same league no way, not you! I'm gonna win this rap so just lay back and relax, I thought it was a joke, BEDTIME BEAR vs rainbow dash.


	4. Popeye The Sailor man VS Bugs Bunny

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

POPEYE THE SAILOR MAN!

VERSUS!

BUGS BUNNY!

BEGIN!

Bugs Bunny: Eh, what's up doc? You don't have any muscle, and the way that you talk? I'm not a little bunny, you better be scared, your just a derpy guy with an easter suit and no hair. You couldn't break an anchor with your fist, nuh - uh, not you. You're supposed to be strong and tough? I think that's kind of cute.

Popeye: Silly rabbit. That wasn't even close to a chorus. And I'm strong bro, I beat up Chuck Norris. I got twenty pound of muscle rabbit.

Bugs Bunny: Nuh-uh!

Popeye: You're square, you think you could beat me up come at me if you dare.

Bugs Bunny: Come on man, you know I'm boss, and we know this, that you lost. I may have buck teeth, tease me fine, but at least I have a fairly decent character design. I hang out in a real house, not in some boat. And I have a job man, I'm the one that peoples gonna vote for.

Popeye: Har har, you make me giggle, and I can wright my own raps but you? Aren't able. We might as well end this rap now, in fact I will, get back into your home, and take chill pill.

WHO WON!?

WHO'S NEXT!?

YOU DECIDE!

Now available on iTunes har har, not really.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey there! It's ProfessorSOS! About these Cartoon Rap Battles. Could you tell us who _you _think won? And who you think should be next? I was thinking maybe Uncle Grandpa VS Finn? Or something like that. Thanks again!


	6. Mordecai and Rigby VS Finn and Jake

As suggested by family-and-free-will, Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoons!

Mordecai &amp; Rigby!

VERSUS!

Finn &amp; Jake!

Begin!

Finn: You wanna battle? I think that's kind of crazy, Regular Show?

Boy were you guys lazy! Jake: I mean, us versus a raccoon and a birdie? Finn: You're just

a couple of geeks, that's on a show, that's nerdy. Jake: I mean, we're

the master of raps, you're gonna get served kids, but in a couple months Cartoon Network

will get rid of you.

Mordecai: Oh, wow, look what we have here, quit before this ends

guys, I had to interfere. Rigby: Your show's an exact replica our ours. Mordecai: You wanna

be like us? You can never be a superstar. Rigby: Your super heros?

Why do you live in a tree house? Mordecai: I saw a much better show, Peewee's Playhouse? Bye Bye guys

this battle is already over. Your raps? They just ain't the answer.

Finn: Man! You searching for a word, was quite the show. Lemme introduce

you to my best girl BMO.

BMO: Hey it's BMO here! And I'm gonna be sincere, I'll be rapping up your

world, you stupid buccaneer. I'm as smart as an IPhone. You just won't give up kids, are your minds blown?

Rigby: So when you can't think up a rap you ask your neighbor to? Okay

so I'll believe 'cause that's just the thing you'd do. Mordecai: I'm gonna end this now, I can't waste my time on

you, who won? Us, I think we all knew.

WHO WON!?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	7. Trix Bunny VS Fionna

As suggested by EmmaWinterFrost: Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoon!

Fionna!

VERSUS!

The Trix Bunny!

BEGIN!

Fionna: You stare at that cereal big googly eyes. And those kids call you an adult? Your not even a quarter of their size! You're not aware, I'm gonna take you on a heck of a rap ride. Your birdbrain is getting blown, your in for a surprise. You better be scared boy, I'm not here just to toy, this is gonna be a rap everybody's gonna enjoy!

Trix Bunny: I'm gonna hippity hoppity you up girl, shove you in my cereal, make you a fruity swirl. My raps are delicious, yours taste of barf and poop, I'm like the boss of raps, almost as good as snoop, the dog. You sing like constipated frogs. I hope you don't quit, 'cause I know you, you forfeit. I'm gonna show your homies, that Trix knows how to diss.

Fionna: This battles gonna end once I introduce to you Finn, my boyfriend.

Finn: Did you see what happened when I rapped up Mordecai and Rigby!?

Trix Bunny: You failed?

Finn: Uhm no? I beat fast like a. . . uh. . . frisbee?

Fionna: *sighs*

Trix Bunny: You try to rap, it turns out really funny, I'ma beat you really fast, go tell your friends, you lost to the Trix Bunny.

WHO WON!?

WHO'S NEXT!?

YOU DECIDE!


	8. Hello Kitty VS Garfield

Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoons!

Hello Kitty!

VERSUS!

GARFIELD!

BEGIN!

Hello Kitty: You hate mondays, you hate anchovy sundaes, you hate this you hate that, your a fat snobby cat. You're like an orange pachyderm, much offense intended, just wanted to confirm. Now I'm nice to children, I want to be your friend. But now that you really ticked me off to no end. I'll rap you up boy, and I'm not just toying. When you start to rap it will get annoying. I'm that kind of lady that you don't want to steam. I'm gonna whoop your butt, call me Kitty Supreme.

Garfield: *sighs* you're just a snowman in a little pink dress. When you rapped you stuttered, were you getting stressed? Well I don't blame you lady, even I would say you're lazy. I don't know why I'm called a fat cat you're double, how many weights fell on your head like 2,000, anvils. You have like absolutely no friends, I'm taking you through a lot of twists and bends, I'm like as boss as five rappers, don't be frightened, you would take offense at this if you even would listen!

Hello Kitty: I'll say this, you got guts to stand up and rhyme. But I'm gonna whoop your hose really hard, like one million times. You ate like the whole cheesecake, factory. I'm just being honest so don't get grumpy. You ate all Jon's hot pockets, you're like twenty thousand pounds? That's my estimate. I like to watch you try to rap, it makes me laugh, you ate a ton of burgers, you do the math !

Garfield: Man I don't even care when I'm rapping against a punk like you, you're a lady, that's weird, you ain't even cute. I'll sit back in my chair and relax, and how much do I weigh? It's none of your beeswax.


	9. The Lich King VS Ben Cipher

As suggested by Midnight's Haze: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

BILL CIPHER!

VERSUS!

THE LICH KING!

BEGIN!

Bill Cipher: You belong on Terminator! Not on the rap stage, 7 year olds aren't allowed, look on the front page. What kind of thing are you? I can't EVEN tell! You got to lose some weight kid, and don't get me started on your smell. You need some braces on those teeth, go to Dental Care, I can't look, your face looks like a chubby derriere. I can see why Finn and Jake often get scared of you, if I reported you to Cartoon Network they could get sued!

The Lich King: Your just like a pyramid cone. What even are you? A guy with one eye and a bow tie, how cute. I don't even want to try to diss you punk, you'd start crying, boy you smell like a skunk. I wouldn't want to touch you with a ten foot pole, you remind me of a plain door eyehole. You're on Gravity Falls? Boy you're way to small? You're tiny kid, how much like three feet tall?

Bill Cipher: You want to rap? Oh, sorry, I'm kind of to busy, but lemme introduce you to my friend Walt Disney!

Walt: Who were you created by, Pendleton Ward? I'll take it out of Finn's hand, stab you with a sword. I'm a boss rapper bro, your head is hollow. If I let you start to rap it would ruin the flow. Some I'm gonna keep going all day all night, The Lich King? You ain't no fright.

The Lich King: Shut your face hole, I don't give two poop shoots what you say, um, should I let you rap? You said you would all day. I don't want Midnight's Haze to get sad, when you start to rap he's thinking, this guys bad.

WHO WON!?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	10. Grunkle Stan VS Uncle Grandpa

(Author's Note)

Yay! The 10th episode! Thank you guys for everything! I never thought I would actually get this far with the cartoon rap battles. It's ironic because I was just checking out Gravity Falls to see what it was like this morning. This battles gonna be a good one, hey, it has to be for the 10th episode. My goal was to make this one stand out. This battle was suggested by BlazetheDragonite, enjoy!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

GRUNKLE STAN!

VERSUS!

UNCLE GRANDPA!

BEGIN!

Uncle Grandpa: Good morning! Although thugs like you make my day bad, your from Gravity Falls? Man now that's just sad. When Professor had to type you he didn't know who you were, he looked you up and found out you were an obese papa smurf. You have a bucket on your head and a bush on your chin, I'm the Uncle to the Grandpa we know who's gonna win. If you keep this up, Gus will rip out all your skin. This is the 10th episode, I know it's insane, but this one's going down in the battle hall of fame!

Grunkle Stan: Your a child abuser, you wreck their bedrooms, I'm Grunkle Stan geyser, it's like, "Welcome to your doom!" I'm actually on a good show, I actually have a good flow, I actually have a life you know, and I actually have a mind to blow! Your just a man with a mustache, wow, so you're a stupid hobo? You have a lump on your head, that's where you place your hat, and you ride on your rainbow, farting cat. Your tiger's a rip off of Nyan, were there copyright problems? Your face looks like, a bunch of dead opossums.

Uncle Grandpa: Your just a dumb punk who likes to sag, this battles gonna end soon, come on out bellybag!

Belly bag: I'm Grandpa's one hand man Stan, I hope you don't get scared. Come on little brony, come at me if you dare. I'm like the star of all raps. I'll rip you to scraps, it's like your taking a catnap in the middle of a kidnap. Stop falling asleep lazy butt, your a joke, when you spit out your raps it's like you're gonna choke. But men like us when we're called, we say okeydoke!

Grunkle Stan: Stop rapping all those "oke" rhymes, admit it, you don't have a chance this time. You two are both just sad crimes, and I'm that guy who doesn't lie. You sound like a thirteen year old kid, getting his adam's apple. You go on and on, I can't stand your babble. I'm ending this rap, right here right now, okay so I get you won, but, um, how?

WHO WON!?

WHO'S NEXT!?

YOU DECIDE!


	11. 2nd Author's Note

Sorry for me begin inactive with the rap battles. I was doing a collaboration rap battle with MJDancer. You can find it on his profile. Thanks again guys!

~ProfessorSOS


	12. Roadrunner vs Wild E Coyote

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

ROADRUNNER!

VERSUS!

WILD E COYOTE!

BEGIN!

Coyote: You want to rap, you're not even in the same league. Your just a bird that's fast, you look like a little creep. You want to see what happens when you fight with Wild E? You want to? FINE ! Come at me! You're just a rip off of sonic, you're fast? That's ironic. Because outside of cartoon land I'm faster then you, you're super ugly. With some flippin hair that's blue? Well now runner, I'm gonna kick your butt, I find it funny, you're faster then me? Say what!?

Roadrunner: MEEP MEEP! And here I come prepare to get destroyed, you're not faster then me, all you do is buy ACME androids. I'm as fast as gamma ray, stop saying you are faster, you? NO WAY! My flow is incredible, and yours? Terrible. Watching you rap is beyond unbearable. What were they thinking when the came up with tai, and I'm ugly? How dare you address moi! These epic rap battles have been going on for ages now, now these are good rap battles, you shouldn't be allowed!

Coyote: I'm better then you, shut up and stop lying. I can see you know I won, now, stop that crying! You're gonna be my main course, I'm rapping at you hardcore. It's like you throw-up crap and you call it a rap, IRL you ain't even on the same lap. I want to stop my rapping and see your constipated crapping, I got a front row seat, take it from here lady.

Roadrunner: Okay, but I'm better, and you know it that's a fact, you're gonna die after my rhyme attack, this whole rap is whack, me versus you? That's just sad. I want to end this now, I can't take it no more, you're only like six, I can't start a flame war.

WHOWONWHO'SNEXTYOUDECIDE

LOLLOLLOLOLLOL


	13. Justin Bieber vs Doctor Who

Yup, sorry this isn't a cartoon rap battle, this rap battle was made by family-and-free-will and I, I hope you enjoy!

EPIC RAP BATTLES!

DOCTOR WHO!

VERSUS!

JUSTIN BIEBER!

BEGIN!

Justin Bieber: Take a step back Doc, let the Biebs show you how it's done. I can't sing but I've got fifty million fans anyway, it's all about the Swag, swag, swagger all day! Step up to my level Doc: Usher's my man, you can't match our raps. You're delusional, you think your TARDIS is a time machine? Hate to break it to you bud, but you live in a blue phone box, and those don't even exist anymore!

Doctor Who: I'm gonna whoop your butt better then Beethoven did, you shouldn't even compete, sit down kid. My life is delusional? I least I didn't waste it, you don't know how to get a girlfriend Selena dumped you nitwit. Usher's not your friend he wouldn't hang around girls, this is the best rap, I'm taking you through twirls and swirls. This is what happens when you rap against the who, you're just Justin Biebs? We know who's gonna lose.

Justin Bieber: Step back Doc, the smell of your weird is affecting my vocal chords. I don't have time for your fantasies. I'd tell you to go home but I guess you can't go back to Gallifrey anymore, now can you?

OHHHHHHH! You need some ice for that burn?

I don't have time for this, I've got houses to egg. I'm not gonna waste my time on a guy that can't even remember his own name. Doctor Who? TELL ME MORE

Doctor Who: Okay Justine I'll be happy to tell you more, this is the doctor when he raps hardcore. Ooooo, how's that for a sweet burn, you little girl, would you please stop being so stern? You're just wasting this rap battle, we already know who won, will you please stop rapping I'm THE DOCTOR son! Did Selena wright your raps like she did to Baby? Your stupid girl, you are in this rap but barely.

Justin Bieber: If you're not a belieber, then you can stuff it. You can't deport me! Canada can't handle this swagger. America produced Miley Cyrus: Bieber is punishment. DEAL WITH IT!

Doctor Who: You have the worst raps that I have ever seen, your the worlds dumbest singer, even worst then Queen!

WHO WON!

WHO'S NEXT!

YOU DECIDE!


	14. Splinter VS Sensei Wu

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

SPLINTER (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

VERSUS!

SENSEI WU (NINJAGO)

BEGIN!

**Splinter: **

Come at me man, I could out-rap Jackie Chan. Watch me when I'm mad I'll kick your rear to Japan. I'm the real sensei, I'll meditate then attack. I'm stronger then you, I'll kick your face out of whack. Stop porking up on sushi, man your fat, cutback. Come at me, I'll give your "sensei" face a smack. You against me? You wont ever survive, after I kick you in your face I'll do a pile drive. Looks like Wu got raps spat in his face, you're no ninja, you're to fat to get up a staircase.

**Wu:**

Ha, what was that? Looks like its me against a street rat. All you teach your turtles is to beat up a black assassin, I can't wait to out-rap you, ready, set action. You think your so ninja, so you sit down meditating. Tell me when your ready to fight, I'm waiting. I could beat you up with my scraggly beard, your a sensei rat, man that's weird. I'll get globs of gore and guts wipe then on your face, get them smeared.

**Splinter:**

Oh no, I'm scared, you're gonna put me on the naughty list. Don't make me punch you in the gut, with my fist. And then maybe again, girl I can't resist. And when you punch back ,wimp, I'm sure that you'll miss. It's time to beat up Santa with my sharp sharp claws. And when he's almost dead I'll punch him across the jaw. And when we drag you in your tomb, whew, that's a lot to hawl. Let me get a relative, I'll call it bro brawl.

**Lord Garmadon:**

Hey kid, stand up and rhyme. You know he'll win I beat you up like 1,000 times. I'll call you a crappy rap spitter, your face is, whew, a horror. Just give up now, you could beat him? Sure. . .


	15. Benson VS Nicole Watterson

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

NICOLE WATTERSON!

VERSUS!

BENSOOOONN!

BEGIN!

** Nicole Watterson:**

Don't make me shove my fist, high up gum ball hole. I'm a caring mother you're a fat pathetic troll. You can go tell your 'friends' what happens when battle Nicole, excuse me sir, don't disturb me I'm on rapping patrol. Swag, swag, swag. Halfway through this battle you'll hold up that white flag. Swag, swag. Just looking at that face makes me shiver and gag. You should just give up now you disturbing scalawag. Swag, swag. Don't even touch me you butt ugly butt rag. Swag, swag. Is that face still forming? It must be insane lag.

** Benson:**

Ha, BRING IT ON! What the heck was Ben thinking when he created this moron. Now my show's regular but its better then that crap. I can't believe you lady. You call _that _a rap? Look what happens when you rap against BenSON, ha, just give up now, this is gonna be fun.

To be continued. . . .

Sorry this is a bit of a short one, that's why I put that there.


	16. Princess Bubblegum VS Princess Celestia

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

Princess Celestia!

VERSUS!

Princess Bubblegum!

BEGIN!

Bubblegum: "What's crack-a-lackin Celestisa? You don't really think you can match my raps, can you? I'm princess bubblegum! Creator of the candy people and all that is wonderful. You're just a pretty little unicorn, who can't even protect her own kingdom: You need a bunch of other ragtag unicorns to do it for you. So you sit there and look pretty princess, all the while my raps are running circles around you. You're Willy Coyote, but honey I'm the Roadrunner."

Celestia: It's time to kick this little Mama's Girl's face in, you control all those rotting cavities, gosh, that's a sin. I'm a ninja pony and I'm ready to attack. You'll bubbly face is gonna get a fac-e-smack. Think twice before you battle this Royal Highness. Give me your butt, I'll spank it with kindness. So get out of that castle, and come on and fight hon, instead of hanging out with Cinnamon Bun.

Bubblegum: *sassy hairflip* "Yawn, don't make me fall asleep princess. Unlike you, I have things to do with my life. SCIENTIST, INVENTOR, ROYALTY, You can't match this. I'm the Princess, the Pebbles, I am the PB-Bubs. I've got style, I've got flare, I've got a whole CANDY KINGDOM. Whenever you're feeling tired missy, just stop by. We'll show you how the candy people party."

Celestia: You trapped Hansel &amp; Gretel in your gingerbread dump, I don't care if you're ticked at me, 19 year old grump. Time to whip out my hooves of glory, smash your face into gravel this is gonna get gory.

Bubblegum: "Nice try sister, but you can't beat me. I wouldn't lost to a narwal with wings. Give it up princess cause I've got this one in the bag" *wink*

WHO WON!?

WHO'S NEXT!?

YOU DECIDE!


	17. Author's Note - Family-and-Free-Will

I just want you guys to notice family-and-free-will, my right hand man, always helping me when I need it. So everybody, GIVE IT UP FOR FAMILY-AND-FREE-WILL! No, seriously, please check his account out, thankyou all you wonderful people!

~ProfessorSOS


	18. Lord Garmadon VS Pearl

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

PEARL (Steven Universe)

VERSUS!

LORD GARMADON (Ninjago)

BEGIN!

** Garmadon:**

Come at me, I'll be in my Dark Fortress. You think you can battle, you'll die in skeleton forest. I wouldn't mess with me, I'm the strongest thing alive. It's this girl against a King! You won't ever survive. My raps overthrow Chains times two, did you see me when I destroyed Wu? Girl he was easy, I could surely destroy you. Man, I could kill you, with a slash of my sword, welcome to your doom! Come on, hop aboard!

**Pearl:**

TEEHEE! That was silly, kid, you're to cocky. I could kill you, and do the same to Rocky. I'm Pearl kiddo, I'll stick katanas up your butt hole, it would look better on this troll. Even Steven could out-rap you, and he's only about eight, so rap batter batter call me Pearl the Great. You pushed me past the breaking point, and now that you got me peed. I'll throw ninja stars in your gut, make your face bleed.

**Garmadon:**

Awww, that was cute, my skeletons are coming, ready, set, shoot.

**Skeleton:**

TEEHEE! I'm coming at you with my sword, you'll fall into a trance when I rap this death chord.

**Garmadon:**

See what happens when you mess with us, birdbrain, this battles not close to being over, you're taking a trip on my death train.

**Pearl:**

Yeah, umm, I want this to be over, you guys think your SO tough, come on Professor, stop this is enough.

WHO WON!?

WHO'S NEXT?!

YOU DECIDE!

As suggested by BlazetheDragonite


	19. Marshall Lee VS Edward Cullen

**Episode 14: Marshall Lee VS Marshall Lee**

** (Set to Mitt Romney VS Barack Obama)**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!**

** MARSHALL LEE!**

** VERSUS!**

** Edward Cullen!**

** BEGIN!**

**Marshall Lee:**

**I'm not gonna be surrounded by your crappy raps.**

** I'm STRONG! I got sharp fangs and super claws.**

** We all know what when down in your successful movies.**

** You think you'll get out easily you have to go through me!**

** You're all slick hair and not strong.**

** You have no chance so cross your fingers.**

** Or else I might get your neck and plunge in my sinkers.**

** Your from the Breaking Dawn**

** Where your looking handsome with your sharp looks**

** But come Marshall Lee, you'll be left speechless and with no raps.**

** Boss raps, come at me I don't give to craps.**

** Hurting you harder then your old peaceful days.**

** You see US's mass? Chance of you kicking' ***,**

** Took you four months to get handsome for your movies,**

** You see those girls? You ain't scary! Every girl gets a crush,**

** Your as weak as your raps *you do nothing about***

** Call me a strong vampire cause I already won, **

** So get ready, get real raps, come on, son. . .**

** Edward Cullen:**

**They say your father, was a vampire, you must be what's left,**

** You just sit there on a couch and play Grand Theft.**

** You got those bad raps, and a not-so-scary face,**

** So dumb and bad its like I'm rapping 'gainst a disgrace,**

** Vampires, look so scary you don't fit,**

** And you say I'm not scary? Hypocrite.**

** I'm the boss of raps, sink fangs like a dagger, **

** I'll call you dancing, my best boy Moves Like Jagger,**

** You're a wimp man, no chance, you shouldn't be against me,**

** I got much more raps (up sleeve!) you're done, just trust me.**

** I hope you got some spirit for this next one,**

** But right now, I'll just say, bu bye son!**

** Marshall Lee:**

**Whatever, those raps did not come close, **

** Did it remind you of whose raps flew the most?**

** Edward Cullen:**

**Look kid, you DO know I won,**

** I got 1. . . 2. . . you got none of the ladies!**

**Marshall Lee:**

**Ha, don't say you won man,**

** Or else I might just slap you with the back of my hand.**

**Edward Cullen:**

**Let me be clear, don't get it twisted,**

** 'Cause you know I won, you do it with yo hand, I do it with my fist**

**Marshall Lee:**

**UhhUUhhUUhhUUhhUUhh,**

** you're a studdering rapper.**

**Edward Cullen:**

**Oh yeah well you're stupid.**

**Marshall Lee:**

**Oh yeah well you're stupid.**

** {Count Dracula flies down on a flaming chariot}**

**Count Dracula:**

**By the power I have in my sharp, sharp fangs, you derps,**

** You'll be so scared that you'll do a hershey squirt.**

** You! What's with you!? Don't talk about scary just be it!**

** I fought for what was on my brain until a stake went through it.**

** And you, Marshall Lee, how 'bout I bight you with my sharp teeth.**

** This is scary, so stop playing this game like you're not equals**

** I'll properly grab your neck in plunge my teeth through it**

** Of the vampires, by the vampires, for the vampires,**

** HORSES!**

** WHO WON!?**

** WHO'S NEXT!?**

** YOU DECIDE!**

** CARTOON!**

** Count Dracula: SO JUST SHUT UP**

** RAP BATTLES OF. . . . History?**

.


	20. Pizza Steve VS Johnny Bravo

**Author's Note: Hello! I am sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm going to give you a rap battle you won't forget.**

**Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons**

**Pizza Steve !**

**VERSUS!**

**Johnny Bravo!**

**Begin!**

**Pizza Steve: I'm gonna give you the attention you so desperately crave,**

**I'll own you on the mic like you're my conceited slave!**

**You picking up girls, is entertainment itself,**

**'cause at the end you find yourself at home, staring at yourself!**

**You against Pizza Steve, is a terrible solution,**

**you be crying at your loss, in your bed, with confusion!**

**I'm stirring up the pot, and I'm shaking up commotion,**

**I'll leave you with all your pick up lines unspoken!**

**Johnny Bravo: You hang out, with a maniacal man, and a lizard,**

**I'm spitting at you colder, then a Dairy Queen blizzard!**

**Once you went on TV the CN views went bad,**

**we lost more views then when the viewers viewed MAD!**

**Return to calling yourself 'cool' in third person,**

**I'm winning this battle by far, for certain,**

**After you throw your karate kicks,**

**I'll eat you with a side of mozzarella sticks!**

**Pizza Steve: I'm about to unleash, my Italian Karate,**

**I'll leave bloody welts all over your body!**

**You better listen when I spit my rap verse,**

**you'll be crying in defeat, once my rhymes disperse!**

**Pizza Steve's in the house, the one man army,**

**you come at me thinking that you can harm me!?**

**You think you're so cool, but the theorists say,**

**that you're a fat kid who loafs around day.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Gumball: STOP!**

**You guys both want fame, but neither can have it,**

**I'm Gumball, come on! And I live for the havoc!**

**You guys think you're hot stuff? Well I think, you're tripping!**

**Think up real verses and stop cherry-picking!**

**You guys both are just self-proclaimed stars,**

**and my raps will trap you like prison bars!**

**You guys are both so lonely, that it's scary,**

**and my show gets more views then Tom &amp; Jerry!**

**Tom &amp; Jerry: Huh?**

**Gumball: Huh?**

**Jerry: It's the famous mouse!**

**Tom: And the infamous cat!**

**Both: Your shows just a joke can't you realize that?**

**Tom: We're the father of cartoons, while your show's just bizarre!**

**Jerry: And you're one to talk about being super stars?**

**Both: We got that animation and we got that humor,**

**Tom: I wish your show just came one joke sooner.**

**Both: We're the masters of cartooning and the masters of the rhymes,**

**Both: And we both beat butts of all cartoon kinds!**

**Finn &amp; Jake: It's Finn and Jake, the ultimate bros!**

**Finn: I think your blood would look fine splattered on my clothes.**

**Jake: We show respect, and courage, and loyalty,**

**Finn: And we're treated just like real royalty.**

**Jake: You were top, of the CN shows I didn't like.**

**Finn: I'm spitting at you so hard, I broke the mic... **

**Who Won?**

**Who's Next?**

**You Decide!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy and if you do make sure to follow and favorite. Yes, this is the season one finale.**


End file.
